Alexithymia
by DancingDragonGirl9
Summary: Demyx will learn just how much can be said withot words. Demyx x OC rating may go up.R&R and you get pie. On haitus till I come up with a plot :/
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, ok I know I should be working on "Vexen's Bad Hair Day" but my muses just don't wanna co-operate (they are easily distracted by shiny things) I really should update more often but these things take me long to write; I'm just that type of speshul (no not sue type speshul; my speshul has pills and a name) therefore making my updates sporadic at best and less existent than a Nobody at worst. Anyway, enjoy this for whatever it may be. R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 1

"…and with IV going along I expect you to actually _complete_ this mission, IX. Understood?" Saїx asked, handing Demyx the card with his mission on it.

"Yeah, yeah I got it" sighed the nocturne as he took the card and left to go find Vexen. _'Why is it always me?' _he thought as he made his way down to the basement levels, '_Oh well, it's only recon. What's the worst that could happen?'_

The two Nobodies stepped out of the corridor of darkness and looked around. The portal had spit them out in what appeared to be a forest; a small town was just visible through the trees. Demyx looked toward the town "Well, we may as well head in that direction. The town will be our best bet for gathering information"

"_Really?_ I never would have guessed. What ever would we do without your _brilliant_ deductions IX?" commented Vexen in his snide and sarcastic tone.

-Ok, I'm just gonna skip this part and give you a summary because A) It's late B) I'm lazy and C) It's boring. The long and short of it is: Demyx and Vexen check out the town, with is apparently called Aurochsville, nothing much to see. At least until Vexen hears something about an abandon research facility just outside the North end of the town and just has to check it out, "in the name of _SCIENCE_! *dramatic and cheesy finger point*", naturally.-

Eventually IV, with IX in tow, reached the place they had been told about. It was a medium single story building with faded grey paint; unfortunately it appeared that the previous tenants had gutted the building before they left. Vexen felt the ghost of disappointment where his heart should have been. The chilly academic was turning to leave when Demyx grabbed his arm "Where do you think you're going?" questioned the young blond.

"I'm leaving, Number IX. There's nothing left here." replied Vexen yanking his arm free.

"Nuh-uh! You dragged us all the way out here; we're not leaving here 'til we've checked it out." said Demyx dragging IV towards the building.

Once inside the two split up. Walking through the rooms Vexen could see the dusty outlines where once complex scientific machinery had stood; after having a look around he met back up with a grinning Demyx. "Am I correct in assuming, from that ridiculous smile on your face, that you found something of interest?" asked the chilly academic in his usual crabby, condescending way.

"You could say that; follow me." the young Nobody said turning and striding back in the direction he'd come from. Vexen found he had two choices: he could simply take this opportunity and leave IX here or he could go see what the annoying neophyte had found. Eventually his curious nature won out and he decided to go see.

"So where is this _discovery _you would have me see?" questioned the elderly Nobody upon catching up with Demyx.

"You're standing on it." came the reply.

Looking down Vexen saw he had been standing on a huge metal door embedded in the floor (kinda like those big-ass vault doors you see in movies). After mentally kicking himself for missing something so obvious, the chilly academic stooped to examine the metallic barrier. He stood and paced a bit, "Why would they leave this behind when they stripped the rest of the building so thoroughly?" he wondered aloud. His thoughts though, were brought to an abrupt halt by the grating sound of metal across metal.

Demyx backed away as he let go; letting the huge, undoubtedly heavy, door fall with a solid resounding 'CLANG'. Ignoring the startled look on Vexen's face the young Nobody walked over and looked into the depths of the tunnel he'd uncovered. "I wonder how deep it goes?" he said kicking a pebble into the void.

Their footsteps echoed as the two Nobodies reached the bottom of the shaft. They found themselves in an empty chamber with another metal door set in the far wall. Vexen was the first to speak, "Well, we've come this far; shall we see what's behind door number two?" he asked motioning Demyx towards the door.

The Melodious Nocturne hesitated, "You sure this is a good idea? I mean, who knows what could be in there?" he said looking nervous.

"Oh, stop whining and open the door IX!" the elder Nobody snapped.

The young blond hurriedly did as he was told; hauling open the door to reveal a large, high-tech laboratory. Faster than the young water mage could blink, Vexen was through the door fussing and fangirling over all the expensive looking scientific machines. Leaving Vexen to his nerdgasm Demyx decided to explore the place a bit more. He wandered down the corridors of the vast subterranean complex looking into some of the rooms as he went; nothing catching his interest. That was when he saw it. A large, egg-shaped, glass pod. The pod was large enough to hold a full grown man with room to spare and was lit from below by an eerie, slightly clinical, blue light. Stepping into the room to get a better look, Demyx immediately noticed something different. This room was warm; unlike the rest of the frigidly air-conditioned complex. Looking at the pod he saw it was filled with a black, fibrous looking substance that was constantly moving, swirling, and folding in on itself while reflecting the light in certain patches. He stared into the contents of the pod. There was something hypnotic about the way the black substance swirled and shifted. Mesmerized Demyx moved closer to the strangely lit pod. Something in there…was _calling_ to him. All his instincts and common sense were screaming at him to run, to get away; but the force that called to him…it seemed so safe…so pleading. How could it possibly want to hurt him? He was now right next to the glass pod. Slowly a delicate ivory white hand reached out of the swirling darkness and pressed against the glass, then another. Last to emerge from the swirling mass was the face of the most beautiful woman Demyx had ever seen. She smiled and the feeling of being called changed abruptly to one of happiness. She had been so lonely for…so long. The woman's smile widened as Demyx reached his hand towards the glass. His fingers were an inch away from the smooth, strangely warm surface of the pod when-

"NUMBER IX! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" yelled Vexen.

Demyx jerked his hand away as the pod iced over only to be forced to his knees by the tortured screams that ripped through his skull seconds later.

A/N: BWAHAHAHA CLIFFY! XD You may hate me now. Rereading this I realize it's pretty horrible but I figure it has potential; make sense of it if you can. Ok just a few points I wanna clear up here: 1) the name of the town was just something I sucked out my thumb and any relation to any actual place is purely coincidental, or subconscious, either way it's not on purpose. 2) I get the feeling that for some reason all but my rudimentary grammar skills ate it for the duration of this fic; so any help with regards to that would be much appreciated. 3) I'm not too sure I got Vexen's characterization right in this, but hey you try working from naught but sporkings and a CoM cut-scene from YouTube. Also I do realize that "Vexen" and "fangirling" should not never be put in the same sentence but the word just stuck in my head with that scene, so deal.

R&R pretty please? Con crit is much welcomed, flames make Axel happy (and I don't mind them either) and all Reviewers will be generously rewarded with pie plushies and chocolate-chip cookies. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all of NO-ONE who reviewed :( Sorry for taking so long to update, my creativity decided to manifest itself as art instead of litrature so I was kinda scraping at the end :P Hope this makes more sense than the one before. R&R PLEEEAASE?**

**Disclaimer: I own Sirene and Methuselah but nothing related to kingdom hearts**

The frosted glass spider-webbed as the screams of the creature within drove Demyx to his knees. He gripped the sides of his head in a futile attempt to stop the agonizing sound. A tumult of disjointed images, thoughts and emotions not his own flooded his mind: a sharp sudden cold; pain; confusion; fear and a slight hint of panic. He felt more than heard the pod shatter and then everything went black.

"…ine! Number IX, wake up!" Demyx slowly opened his eyes; everything was blurry and Vexen's voice sounded muffled and distorted. As his vision cleared and his senses returned, he tried to make sense of what had just happened to him. He looked to where the glass pod had been. All that remained was a jagged-edged bowl that had been the bottom of the pod. An unconscious figure lay curled in the remnants of the shattered vessel. "XI!" Vexen snapped his fingers in front of Demyx's face to get his attention,"What do you think you were doing? You had no idea what that thing was or what it might've been capable of! Are you stupid or just plain reckless?"

Demyx just shook his head, his mind still too confused to form words. He looked back at the figure in the remains of the pod. "I…it…she," he fumbled trying to put his experience into words "she made me feel." He finally said a note of awe in his voice. Vexen looked at him like he'd just suggested Kingdom Hearts was made of cheese.

"That's impossible and you know it!" the Chilly Academic yelled.

As Vexen geared up for a rant something moved amongst the shards of glass. Reacting quickly he summoned an icicle and flung it at the source of the movement. The creature slithered; dodging the projectile, it turned and hissed from the pool of shadow it took cover in. "I would kindly thank you to refrain from doing that again." It stated in a deep melodic voice,"Someone could get hurt."

"Who are you? What are you? What is she?" the rapid-fire questions came from Demyx who was beginning to freak out.

The creature chuckled. "My name, is Methuselah, and we" he said looking to the shattered pod "are what has been left behind. Locked away down here out of the fears of the ignorant." At this, he stepped out of the shadows, showing his strange form. He had the head of a cat with two pairs of luminous green eyes; of his three pairs of arms one pair was set lower on his snake-like body. He was covered in dark fur that shifted like smoke, making his outline hard to define. The two Nobodies took a step back. "Relax; I'm not going to eat you." He huffed.

"I think it better to be on the side of caution until we can sure of that." snapped Vexen in reply.

"Suit yourselves." the miniature eldritch said with a shrug.

The figure who'd lain almost forgotten in the broken pod began to stir. Opening her eyes, which were an almost unnaturally vivid shade of blue, she sat up and stared at the two blond Nobodies, both of whom were staring right back. She remembered the young one with the spiky hair from earlier. The older one made her nervous though; she knew it was he who'd caused the searing, painful cold to attack her just a short while ago. She realized the young one was saying something, but it had been so long since she had heard spoken language that she could no longer understand it.

Demyx was transfixed by the beauty of the woman before him. Her long black hair, still wet, clung to her sculpted, well-endowed figure like polished ebony while her face would have made an angel jealous and those bottomless blue eyes seemed to draw him in like a warm soft embrace, yet at the same time look straight through his soul. "Please tell me your name." he blurted without thinking, and immediately regretted opening his mouth as she looked blankly at him while Methuselah and Vexen began to laugh at him.

"My dear boy, it's been so long, I doubt she understands a word we say." said Methuselah with a chuckle before looking to the woman in silent communication.

She watched as Methuselah and the older blond laughed at the young man for whatever he had said to her. She saw her old friend say something to him before turning to 'speak' to her. He was saying something about the young one, the young one wanted to know something, something about her; he wanted to know her word, her name. The thought made her smile as she reached out her mind to answer his request.

Demyx saw her smile just before he felt something brush against his consciousness. Still acutely aware of the extreme pain such mental contact had caused him, the brush made him twitch and mentally recoil. His reaction seemed to confuse her for a second before he felt a tinge of sadness. The sadness turned to anger and Demyx noticed the woman was glaring at Vexen. The anger quickly died down though as he felt the same presence brush against his mind again. Realizing it was her this time, he didn't try close off his mind. She seemed glad, he was learning. She then showed him a memory:

**~*~FLASHBACK TIME :D~*~**

_The young scientist walked into the room, a file in his hand. After fiddling with a nearby computer he turned and looked at Demyx, who knew he was seeing all this through the woman's eyes. He caught sight of the name on the file, S1-REN3, for a brief second as the man attached it to a clipboard. The scientist then gave an unsettling smirk as he said "So then, how's our little siren today? Ready for some tests?"_

**~*~END FLASHBACK~*~**

As quickly as the memory had appeared it was gone. The sudden shift left Demyx a bit disoriented. "Sirene." He muttered to himself simply to hear the name aloud. He noticed Vexen had something of a dazed expression, indicating that he too had been shown the mental video.

"What in the name of Nothing, was that?" asked Vexen coming to.

**A/N: Was I coherant? Did you like it? Do I suck at writing? Please tell me. Flames are accepted and con crit is very much welcomed. If it truly sucks I shall put it up for sporking. Also I won't post the next chapter until I get 3 reviews m'kay? Seriously even just a "meh, it sucked" will count, just give me some feedback people! Have a good one!**


End file.
